


Brawling with Kiba

by EvisceratedArchangel



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, I like imagining her adventures, Kiba is my favorite dragon, Other, and her coliseum battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: Just another day in the life of Kiba, the Mirror dragon who serves as Capriscen's main fodder trainer. In the coliseum she gets a lot of battle experience with the varied monsters, and knows her style and abilities. However, no one can win every fight.





	Brawling with Kiba

Kiba entered the Mire ready to battle, The two at her side were weak newbie’s. Pilgrims they’d told her if she remembered right. They were in a rush to beef up a little before completing their Pilgrimage to the Lightweaver’s exaltation pillar. She couldn’t blame them a bit. As even the big guardian Devon, who towered over her, was a little on the scrawny side. The skydancer with him was even worse off. She didn’t mind though, she often fought with these types of companions by her side. Capriscen was simply on the way. She didn’t mind their inexperience though, she didn’t need the help.  
The beasts they faced were two hungry looking blue Toridae and a smaller Common Podid. Kiba readied herself for the fight, buzzing with excitement. She exhaled softly and a soft pink curl of breath wisped around her fangs, bared in a grin. The edges of her outline began to blur as the spell worked its magic and she sped up. 

Kiba launched herself into battle, the first turn taken in an ambush. She dealt a harsh blow to the Podid at lightning speed before being knocked aside by the larger of the two Toridae. She spread her wings to steady herself and regain her footing before launching herself back at the creature as it hissed at her furiously. She was dimly aware of Devon and Markus finishing off the Podid she had wounded before her own combatant commanded her full attention. She leapt back to avoid a snap of its jaws mere inches from her face. The quick Mirror dealt a scratch to the blue reptile, raking her claws along its soft flesh below the armor.  
She took a second to renew her quickness spell and failed to account for the poisonous barbed tail arcing towards her. She screeched in pain as the stinger jabbed into her soft flesh behind her shoulder. She wouldn’t last much longer in this fight if she didn’t do something, however the Toridae wasn’t much better off. She’d hobbled the creature and it was bleeding badly. 

She took a deep breath and launched herself onto it and her battered body shrieked in protest, she could feel the poison racing through her bloodstream. The Toridae thrashed in a desperate attempt to shake her but she held on tight. She bit down hard on the only exposed part of its neck she could reach, sapping the life out of the creature to heal herself. The vivid pink breath curled out between her teeth, dizzying her as her vision doubled, more than usual. The Toridae went still, and like the Podid before it, it vanished in a puff of smoke and dust.

Kiba turned her eyes to look to see how her companions were faring just in time to see the other Toridae bearing down on her. With no time for her to react and no energy left to attack, the beast crunched its jaws shut around the soft flesh of her long neck. Then she too left the battlefield. she woke abruptly from her trance on the comfortingly cold floor of one of her nest, home in Capriscen.  
She shook her crest with some frustration and got to her feet to go to the buffet hall to get a meal. As she strode forward the phantom of her shoulder injury buzzed with a sharp pain but she walked it off. She suspected her poor companions would join her in the meal hall. She bore them no ill will, everyone loses a fight sometimes. “On the contrary,” She chuckled to herself, “I’m eager to see if they’ll join me again in the next round!”


End file.
